The Final Mile
Part 1 , outskirts of 9th Division Barracks. "Crap, where is it, I swear I sensed Ganju's reiatsu here.", Masato said urgently, he was searching rapidly on one of the roofs of the barracks, all he saw were empty spaces, however he did notice a small number of unseated shinigami ambush him from behind. "Got ya!", one of them said, he brought down his blade upon Masato, who rolled out of the way of the attack. Almost without hesitation, Masato ran up to the shinigami, throwing him over his shoulder and off the building, the second shinigami tried to grab Masato from behind while his partner attacked. Masato broke out of the man's grip, elbowing him in the stomach while also kicking the other shinigami in the side of the torso, sending her plummeting down below while her partner fell to his knees before collapsing. "I better get going.", Masato quietly said to himself, he jumped off the building he was on, running in the direction of the centre of the barracks. Time flew by as Masato was heading towards the barrack's prison, he was constantly interrupted by numerous unseated shinigami members, all of which he was able to take out with minor ease. "We'll get you back for hurting Yamada sen-", one shinigami said before being knocked out by Masato, who had resorted to using his Fullbring in order to get through the hordes of enemies quicker. "Looks like that Kooji bastard was part of this Division.", Masato murmured before he once again ran off towards the prison. As he made it to the gates of the prison, he was greeted by 3 lone shinigami, Masato looked at their arms, all of them bore the same piece of cloth as Kooji did. "Lieutenants.", Masato stated, he looked at the three of them, he vaguely noticed the spiritual pressures of the two men, but the woman's was completely new to him. "Atsuko-san, Kuroda-san, take care of the fallen, I shall deal with the ryoka.", Ganjou said calmly, the two Lieutenanta responded with a uniform "Yes!", before using shunpo to tend to the others, leaving Masato and Ganjou alone. "3rd Division Lieutenant, Ganjou Mizuumi, I do believe we have met before.", Ganjou introduced himself to Masato, who ignored him as he charged at him, forming a reiatsu katana. "Oh? I see, you must've sensed your ally's reiatsu drop before as he was being treated here....then I must tell you...I was the one who defeated him.", Ganjou explained calmly. His anger peaked, spikes shot forth from Masato's blade randomly, a few of them pierced Ganjou's shoulder, who responded by jumping back a short distance, examining his wound. "I didn't want it to come to this.", Ganjou said quietly as Masato stood opposite him, his face the epitome of determination. "I will save them!" "Then come!", Ganjou said, the two charged at each other, sending their attacks at each other with full strength, causing a bright burst of reiatsu to emit from both of them. Meanwhile, Atsuko and Hasegawa were treating the fallen shinigami along with a relief squad from the 4th Division, they both turned their heads in Ganjou's direction. "Ganjou's really going at it, isn't he?", Kuroda said, he started to sweat slightly as the magnitude of the spiritual power rose. "I highly doubt that ryoka will come out alive.", Atsuko replied darkly, the two lieutenants exchanged glances before returning to their patients. Due to the commotion above, Kumiko had been trying to struggle against her bonds while the two combatants battle above, her guards had to try and help restrain her as she was becoming more and more violent. "Masato! Masato!", she shouted as she was pinned to the floor, she could only struggle as she felt his reiatsu skyrocket, battling against the other spiritual power. Ganju, in the next cell, could only lie there as he sensed the two spiritual pressures battling. "You damn well better win...Masato.", he spluttered before closing his eyes. All he could hear was the struggling in the opposite cell, the Fullbringer he was meant to save fighting to break free from her captors. After a little while Ganju smirked. "He was right, she is kinda like sis.", he whispered to himself, listening her fighting against the guards. He tried to muster the strength to get up himself, however his large wound prevented him, splitting open causing him to lie back down in pain. "Shit, I wish I could do something, but it's all up to you now, so don't screw it up...Masato." Meanwhile, Masato and Ganjou finally had stopped their relentless attacks, the two stepped back slightly. Masato, now sporting a small cut on his cheek, was panting heavily while his opponent was merely breathing slowly, preparing himself for another attack. "Damn, that fight with Kooji was too tiring,", the Fullbringer uttered, he raised his katana towards Ganjou, it's integrity slowly becoming less and less as it started to return to being gaseous reiatsu. "You're formidable, I can see why Yamada-san lost to you.", Ganjou remarked, his eyes focused on his opponent, who relaxed slightly. "If you're anything like him I doubt I will lose against you.", Masato stated. "I am slightly more experienced than Yamada-san if I do say so myself.", Ganjou responded, his comment caused Masato to laugh. "Ain't you the arrogant one.", Masato said, his mocking jeer was intercepted by Ganjou's serious demeanor. "Perhaps once long ago, but I am merely stating fact.", Ganjou replied as he charged towards Masato, the two once again clashed, however instead of being locked, Ganjou was effortlessly pushing Masato back. Unable to deal with his opponent's strength, Masato resorted to using a tomoe nage maneuver to throw Ganjou away from him, he rolled backwards, grabbing Ganjou's shihakshou with one hand, flinging him away from him. The shinigami, despite being mildly surprised at Masato's move, landed with ease. "Ryōdan!", Ganjou shouted, he brought his blade upon a still prone Masato, a massive burst of golden spiritual power flooded the battlefield, it's aura emanating from afar. Kumiko stopped suddenly as she felt the attack reverberate though the prison, her screams echoing just like the attack. "Masato!" Part 2 Seireitei, 1st Division Barracks. "All attendee's of the Captain's meeting, state your name.", clearly stated, as he moved back behind his Captain, , the other Captains, save a few made themselves known. "7th Division Captain, Ganseki Chikara." "2nd Division Captain, Hikaru Ichijo." "5th Division Captain, Ayame Ono." "3rd Division Captain, Junichi Kaneko." "4th Division Captain, Maki Sugiyama." "10th Division Captain, Shin Noguchi." "13th Division Captain, Tamiko Iwasaki." "Despite the absences of numerous Captains, this meeting shall continue on regardless.", Yamamoto boomed, he slammed his cane down to start the meeting. "Now as you all know a ryoka has infiltrated the Seireitei in order to rescue a potential Xodus member, however according to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, there has been vast, unseen distortions in the space of the and the , the work of other ryoka.", Yamamoto explained. "So does that mean that these new ryoka are?", Ganseki asked, his answer was cut off abruptly by Hikaru. "We can't tell for sure.", Hikaru stated, "They might be, however we must first take precausions against the more immediate threat.", he finished off, moving back into place. "Ganjou is already fighting our Fullbringer Ryoka already, he should be dealt with soon enough.", Junichi said, his face stiff as a board as the Captain Commander once again spoke. "Regardless, we need to look into this distortion before it becomes an immediate threat. If the current Ryoka is dealt with we can fully concentrate on improving our defences against this new threat.", Yamamoto finished by slamming his cane down onto the wooden floor. "All Captains apart from the 3rd Division Captain shall return to their barracks, where they will distribute this news to their divisions, the Squad 12 Captain shall devise a strategy to defend us from this new threat. Finally the 3rd Division Captain shall go to the battle zone to detain the first Ryoka. Meeting dismissed!", Yamamoto exclaimed with a final slam to indicate the end of the meeting. The Captains files out of the 1st Division barracks, making their way towards their own barracks, Junichi however was approached by his third seat Fukashi Sato. "Sir, I heard the orders on a Hell Butterfly...", he was cut off by his superior placing his hand on Fukashi's shoulder. "Then you know what we need to do then.", Junichi said calmly, Fukashi merely replied with a stern nod as the both made their way towards Ganjou and Masato. Meanwhile, at the 12th Division Barracks, a young Shinigami, wearing the same arm band that the other lieutenants were wearing, was fruitlessly pounding on his Captain's door. "Captain, the order said that...", the young lieutenant said, he was however cut off by a annoyed voice from within the room. "Shut it! I know what I need to do, I don't you to blather it to me!", the voice shouted, causing the young Shinigami to recoil. "O-okay.", the lieutenant whimpered, retreating from his Captains abode. Inside, a shadowed, tall figure was sitting cross legged in the dark room, tinkering with one of his many inventions, after a while sitting in silence, he chuckles slightly. "Stupid idiots, they want me to defend us against our new enemies? Are they fucking mad!? This is a rare opportunity to study them, tch, I dunno what would happen if I wasn't here,", the figure angrily said to himself. Another short period of time passed before the figure stood up, towering the little workstation he was just working at, he made his way to the door, smirking before opening it. "I guess I should welcome our soon to be guests directly.", he said before exiting his abode. Part 3 Masato fell to his knees heavily, clutching his now bleeding shoulder as Ganjou watched on with a air or surprise. "You managed to partially block my attack.", he stated, his eyes slightly opened from his failure to fully strike down his opponent. Masato responded by standing up again, struggling while doing so, his Fullbring was now coming apart at the seams, his spiritual power expired, he panted heavily as he glared at Ganjou angrily. "I attempted to bifurcate you straight down the middle, but you parried my attack and avoided a lethal blow, I must say, you have coloured me impressed, however, it's over for you.", he finished, he re-sheathed his sword, slowly walking towards Masato as he did so. "Like hell I'm finished!", Masato abruptly shouted out, immediately charging at Ganjou after doing so, he used Bringer Light, maneuvering behind the Shinigami grabbing him by the back of his collar and throwing him a large distance away. However the wound on Masato's shoulder screamed out in protest, causing the Fullbringer to hunch over in pain for a second. Ganjou landed near the shocked faces of Kuroda and Atsuko, he quickly got up, drawing his sword once again with an annoyed expression on his face. "Ganjou-san, are you okay.", Kuroda asked anxiously, Ganjou merely replied with a firm nod before rocketing off towards Masato, who had since released his Fullbring in order to conserve energy. He used Bringer Light to dodge Ganjou's attack, only for him to be quickly intercepted by Ganjou, who kicked Masato into the Barrack's prison. Masato fell down the flight of stair leading down to the cells, slowly getting up once he stopped falling. He felt shaky on his feet, and his vision had started to blur, however, a voice he recognised brought his senses back to him. "Masato!", the voice called out. "Kumiko!", Masato replied, he rushed to Kumiko's cell, the guards who were attempting to restrain her, left their posts to deal with their new intruder, however Masato quickly knocked both of them out with a swift roundhouse kick. He untied Kumiko, who immediately hugged him. "You idiot! Why didn't you take more care!", she shouted, Masato merely looked down at his partner before smiling and turning back towards the cells entrance. "Get ready, here comes the guy I was fighting, get your bracelet.", Masato said wearily, Kumiko came back to her senses, grabbing the bracelet that had been left on the side of a shelf the guards were blocking, before following Masato outside into the prison hallway, where Masato was waiting for Ganjou. "Masato, where is he?", Kumiko asked, before he could respond however, she saw the lieutenant coming down the stairs. "I cannot allow you to leave.", Ganjou said sternly, a scowl painted on his face. "Beads of the Rosary!", Kumiko shouted, suddenly, her bracelet transformed in a whip, without delay, Kumiko started attacking the lieutenant, making wild swings and thrusts in an attempt to ensnare him in it's wire, however Ganjou merely kept dodging the whip like rosary, moving back slightly while doing so. "Over here!", Masato's voice came from the side of Ganjou, he turned just in time to see Masato once again grab him and throw him into the prison wall, leaving a small imprint in it. Despite the impact of Masato's throw Ganjou got up immediately and fired a silent Byakurai at Masato, who used his Bringer Light to move quickly move out of the way of it. "Gotcha!", Kumiko said confidently as her rosary whip tangled itself around one of Ganjou's legs, she started to drag the lieutenant towards her before he swiftly cut the wire of the whip, causing the part around his leg to dissipate, however, before he could get up he was once again tackled by Masato, who picked him up and once again threw him over his own body, causing Ganjou to fly into one of the unoccupied cells. "Enough!", the 3rd Division lieutenant bellowed, he charged at Masato, knocking him back into one of the walls with he free hand before blocking Kumiko's whip with his sword, using it to send her flying towards him in an attempt to do the same thing, however Kumiko release her Fullbring before reaching Ganjou and then using the momentum she gained, she kicked the Shinigami in the face, sending him flying backwards a few feet. Despite the blow he received from Ganjou making him more groggy, Masato got up and moved next to Kumiko as Ganjou also slowly got up. "Fine, I'll finish you in one blow.", he said menacingly. "Arise, Taiken!", Ganjou shouted, his sword morphed into a straight sword, resembling a Jian in shape, without delay, he charged at the two Fullbringers, forcing them back, after a short while, he stopped pursuing them, due to them finally being pinned to a wall. The raging Shinigami raised his sword high, his reiatsu forming on the blade to make a massive blue bladed of reiatsu that carved into the ceiling of the prison. "Tenshuryō!", Ganjou shouted, he started to bring his sword down, however, as Masato and Kumiko prepared to dodge, the attack faltered, and Ganjou collapsed to his knees, panting. "Now!", Masato said, activating his waning Fullbring. Kumiko ensnared Ganjou with her rosary whip flinging him further away from her, as he started to recover Masato rushed towards him, grabbing his reiatsu and throwing at one of the walls. Despite his best efforts to get free, Kumiko flung him once again, this time into one of the cell's bars, "Shit.", Ganjour muttered. "It's over!", Kumiko shouted, finally releasing Ganjou from her grip. Before he could get up he was picked up by Masato, who threw him over his shoulder with all his force, causing the ground to crack slightly when Ganjou landed. The battered Shinigami merely gazed upon the two Fullbringers, too tired to get up. "Fine, go, you win.", he said before staring at the ceiling. Masato and Kumiko looked at each other with a sense of elation, without so much as a word, Masato and Kumiko got Ganju out of his cell and all three of them made their way out of the prison. However, as they did so they were confronted by a single figure, wearing a white coat over the traditional Shinigami uniform. He looked briefly at both Fullbringers before speaking. "Captain of the 3rd Division, Junichi Kaneko." End of Chapter Category:Fanfiction